11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Michel Maximilien
Michel Maximilien (ミシェル・マキシミリアン Misheru Makishimirian) is a mysterious man in the story of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl who gave Lisette Vertorre the VoidStone, turning her into an immortal being. Appearance Maximilien's face is never fully shown in the game. This is due to the fact that the only moment when the player gets to see him is in Lisette's past, but her sight at the time was too weak too make out his features. Nevertheless, his silhouette indicates that he has long hair and Lisette thought that his skin was darker compare to anyone in the continent. Personality When talking to Lisette, he use a polite yet sneering tone, always talks about how wonderful she was despite her ragged state. In addition, he has a habit of saying [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hallelujah Hallelujah] whenever excited. However, he is a true manipulator and sadistic, showing a false compassion toward Lisette's pain just in order to make his plans working. His abilities of manipulator seem equal to Johanna's ones. Nothing in particular about him is revealed, even until the end of the game. However, it is hinted that he partly wanted to use Lisette as a means to prevail against the highest authority of Index, Johanna. Plot Maximilien only appeared once in the game, in Lisette's past, and has to be viewed through Cross Vision. As Lisette was lying on the roadside, waiting for her death, Michele Maximilien approached her, acting as if he was merely passing by. However, the conversation that came later indicated that Maximilien had been keeping an eye on her for a very long time and was waiting for the moment to meet her directly. He asked Lisette if she really wanted to die and accepted the world as it was. He then stated his viewpoint about how corrupted the world was and managed to get Lisette agreement on his point of view. Realizing that everything had gone according to plan, he gave Lisette insight of the Emerald Tablet. The conversation then ended as he inserted the VoidStone into Lisette's body, resulting in an immortal creature, who is later known as Lieselotte Werckmeister, born from all the grudges and hatred she had ever held. Beside this encounter, he never appeared or mentionned in the story, and what's happened to him after Lisette's tranformation is unknown. His state in If Story, where he didn't transform Lisette in this arc is also unknown. Powers&Abilities *'Telepathy': Maximilien appears to have telepathy, which enables him to talk with a mute Lisette. However, when Lisette wondered if he had this kind of ability, he didn't admit it. He is also much of a manipulator. He managed to turn a Lisette who was waiting for death into a Lieselotte who was full of hatred for the world right in the last hour of her life. Trivia *Michele Maximilien's figure looks similar strangely to Lisette/Lieselotte's own. *Even if he is guilty for turning Lisette into Lieselotte, he only caused her transformation; the rest was all by Lieselotte's will. *The character of Michel Maximilien highly resembles H. P. Lovecraft's Nyarlathotep, an Outer God who has thousands of forms, but usually appears as a 'tall, slim, dark-skinned and joyous' man. He also delights in cruelty, is deceptive and manipulative, and is believed to aim for the world's destruction. Michel, on the other hand, delights in seeing Lisette's tormented figure and states that he only wishes to see the day when the whole world burns. With so many similarities presented, it is possible to think that Michel is simply another manifested form of Nyarlathotep in the world of 11eyes, which makes the God he serves Azathoth, the Nuclear Chaos. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl sub characters Category:Phenomenon Category:Male characters